Revisited Universe
Universe Revisi, or the "revisited universe," is a parallel version of the normal Power Rangers universe, with elements of Universe Alpha. The primary deviation from Prime is the absence or differentiation of certain characters, and the Morphin Grid can allow anyone to possess the same if not similar color designations. Several planets from the Invader Zim and Star Wars universes are present here too. The Venjix virus never existed, along with the city of Corinth, though force field technology similar to that used in Corinth was conceptualized by Terra Venture scientists. The Prime Reality first made contact with this universe in 3015, when they exchanged counterpart Rangers to learn about other realities. Known Ranger Teams *Mighty Morphin' *Zeo *Puppet (offshoot of Zeo) *Aero *Space *The Lost Galaxy Rangers *Time Force is occasionally referred to as Chrono Force *SPD (mentioned initially; briefly shown but are eradicated by Troobian forces) *Operation Overdrive *Megaforce retains its designation *Super Megaforce retains its designation *Dino Charge retains its designation, but certain events take place at different times than in Prime and Keeper doesn't exist; he is instead replaced by a virtual representation of Alpha 5 in Kendall's computer. Additionally, the events of End of Extinction do not occur. Deviations From Prime *The Mighty Morphin' Rangers get their powers at a much younger age; they are in elementary school instead of high school. *Mr. Caplan and Ms. Appleby are replaced by Ted Swanson and Melissa Jones. **Ted joins the team as the Teal Ranger. *Alpha 5 retains his position as the assist robot up until The Spit Flower, though his morphing capabilities are for that moment only temporary. He gains permanent morphing capabilities later on, becoming the Alpha Ranger. Delta takes his place as the assist robot, though Alpha and Delta occasionally do the job together when his Ranger duties are unnecessary. **Alpha is the Crown Prince of Edenoi instead of Dex, and King Lexian is his father. **Alpha has a girlfriend named Delta 4. *Rita and Zedd get married, but Rita goes through with her plans of overthrowing Zedd and draining him of his powers. **Alpha is converted to evil, and then restored to goodness again, in a different manner to Alpha from the Prime Reality. *Kimberly never leaves for Florida to train for the Pan Global Games; Kat is selected to train for the Games (and Ranger service) in her place. *The Metallic Armor upgrade for the Mighty Morphin' suits is legitimate armor rather than shiny sparkles. *The Orb of Doom is shattered by the energy of the Zeo Crystal before it can revert time. Master Vile is killed in the attempt. *Aisha returns to Angel Grove with Tanya on her Zeo Quest rather than stay in Africa. *The Royal House of Gadgetry targets Alpha and Delta. *Billy becomes the Gold Ranger instead of Jason. *The Turbo powers are replaced with the Aero powers. *Alpha leaves for Eltar to fight in the war, but returns when the Power Chamber is attacked by Telissa's forces. *The Astro Megaship is much larger, having 5096 crew quarters and 8000 civilian/guest quarters. *Alpha develops a somewhat-forceful personality (as a residual effect from being converted to evil), scaring even Andros, Astronema and Dark Specter. Fortunately, around Delta and the others he can control this behavior.. However, once the Z-Wave washes over Alpha, his forcefulness is rended from him and he returns to his calmer, happier state. Another residual effect from his coversion is extreme desire and passion for Delta 4, as well. *Several groups of monsters are purified in the Z-Wave and are relocated to Earth. *Ted acquires the Lost Galaxy Red Ranger powers instead of Leo Corbett. **Melissa acquires the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger powers instead of Kendrix Morgan, and dies (and comes back to life) in her place as a result. *Delta accompanies Alpha to Mirinoi and lives with him there for a few years; they are later put to sleep in a giant crate, later being reawakened by Ted and his old friend from college Andrew Hartford. *Alpha later, after training at Adam's dojo while serving as an employee there, becomes the Mega Rangers' mentor instead of Gosei, and forms a friendship with both Mr. Burley and Tensou. He later fights Prince Vekar's armies of X-Borgs and Bruisers before teleporting back to Angel Grove with the veteran Rangers he has loved for so long. *The Shadow World has a more volcanic and dark appearance, more resembling Hell and the Netherealm. *Alpha travels to the year 2025 to visit the SPD Rangers, forming a friendship with Cmdr. Cruger and Kat Manx. Alpha goes back to Earth in the present time but returns to the year 2025 to discover the Delta Base has been abandoned, Cruger and Manx have returned to their home planets and three of the SPD Rangers have been killed in an attack by the Troobians. He reads a letter from Cmdr. Cruger and Manx detailing these events before returning to the present time. *Andros invites Alpha to come live with him on his new Megaship; Alpha accepts under the condition that everyone that he loves come with him. Category:Dimensions Category:Power Rangers Revisited